The Tidal God and the Maiden Goddess
by Bog123
Summary: Percy after a terrible break up with Annabeth has become a God, And to his surprise is sent to accompany Artemis. But before they leave Annabeth Comes Back. Who will he choose, what will happen, read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Cares about a BOY!

**ARTEMIS POV**

I threw my Drachma into the rainbow and said camp half-blood. I was asking for there because I wanted to check up on my hunters. Not that I needed to worry about them but more about the people that annoy them. I looked into the Iris message and found I was just behind a certain black haired, green eyed boy. I realized that he was talking to that daughter of Athena. For some reason when I saw they were holding hands I was angered. I don't know why I was butt I decided to blow it off, it's not like she did anything to me, but I stayed and decided to eavesdrop. I was listening like there was no tomorrow, and saw that oh what was her name, Annabell, umm Annabeth? Oh well anyway I saw her slide her hand out of his and looked down. He was worried for her i could hear them clearly, him asking her if she was alright, what was bothering her and such. Then she looked him in the eye and said sorry but I am not in love with you anymore. With that she ran off, I looked at the heart stricken boy, and saw him in excruciating pain. I felt bad for the boy I wanted to console him to hug him and tell him everything was going to be fine. Then I came out of my trance and realized what I was thinking wait I'm the maiden goddess, I don't console, or hug boys what am I thinking? With that I swiped my hand through the message and left completely forgetting my hunters.

For the next few months I left my hunters at camp and continually checked on them. What I didn't tell them was I was also checking up on Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. He seemed to be ignoring them, and by that I mean everyone. Even that satyr and my lieutenant, who were his best friends. All he seemed to be doing was training and I mean serious training. He could almost and I mean almost rival my abilities I thought for a moment and came too a decision, I cut the message and teleported to Olympus, I showed my dad the message and he agreed to my request. I had asked my dad to make Percy Jackson a God. When he said he would ask again I almost squealed and jumped for joy. I don't know why that was it's not like I care for the boy, but deep down I knew I was wrong, but I am the maiden Goddess, I will not fall for a boy. My dad told me to go tell him so I then flashed over to camp half-blood. It had taken a few days to convince my dad, so when I got back to camp Half-blood I was surprised by the fact that I saw Percy smiling and joking around with his buddies, oh that wonderful smile I felt like I wanted to melt on the spot, but I told my self to snap out of it I will not fall for a guy I told myself... again. I walked over with a stern face to where Percy, my lieutenant, and the satyr were. The entire time I had to hold my self back from running up and hugging this boy, so when I reached them Thalia turned to look at me and bowed, so did the other two, when I told them to stand up, I could see a look in her eye that said she was ready for the hunt. But instead of talking to her a looked at Percy and said you are wanted on Olympus, come with me. Percy nodded, and followed. I felt sorry for the boy he looked very nervous and sad. Well I thought it was reasonable. He was going to the Gods not sure what they were going to do with him, not to mention he was going to the place were his ex-girlfriend built. When we finally reached Olympus we walked in a strait line to the meeting. I took a chance and peeked at him he was staring at the ground obviously trying to ignore the buildings around him. When we reached the meeting I took my rightful place on my throne and looked at tyhe poor boy in the middle of the room. My father then spoke, "Percy Jackson some of the other Gods and Goddess, have brought to my attention that you are now a very skilled fighter rivalling even us in combat, and for this I offer you one final time, Would you Perseus Jackson like to become a God." He looked around the room at all the Gods and Goddess, and his eyes locked with mine. He blushed and turned away. What was that for. Why would he look at me then turn away, could it be that he likes me, then I realized that I had been starring at him this entire time. Whoops. I turned away quickly but not before seeing Aphrodite smile at me. UGH. What is she up to this time? Then I heard Percy say "yes. I would like to become a God." I saw Poseidon smiling at his son, then I realized I was also smiling so instead I hid ion a scowl.

"Percy Jackson from here on out you will be the God of tides and tidal waves, your symbol of power will be your sword riptide, and a Black Pegasus." With that Percy glowed and became a God. I was happy for him and I also realized how much better he looked, his tan, those arms, probably his abs, and those eyes. SNAP out of it Artemis I said to myself. I realized that they were discussing were to put him, and then I heard Aphrodite talk and that was never good. "Why don't we place him with the hunters? He could help Artemis when she gets into sticky situations, like what happened 4 years ago." Zeus seemed to be pondering this. Then he suddenly said startling me, "I like it, you Percy Jackson are now part of the Hunt. You will now work along side with Artemis and the hunters." He looked at me and Percy our mouths open, then Percy started to say something but Zeus cut him off, "That is final, dismissed!" I glared at Percy like this was his fault, but I was also secretly glad that he would be staying near me and not at someplace like camp half-blood. I looked at him and said lets go we need to tell my hunters.

Percy started stuttering out apologies, but I told him to stop. I sighed and turned to face him "It's not like it's your fault you got placed with me, but be warned you better not make a move on any of my huntresses." He shook his head so violently that I thought it was going to fall off.

"I would never do that besides I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship yet." When I heard him say this I felt sad, I don't no why I did but I just did.

"come on, lets go tell my huntresses what has happened." With that out of the way we both flashed into camp half-blood. Chiron came to greet us, and told us to stay for dinner, but I cut him off telling him that we had to go it was time to rejoin the hunt. With that me and Percy turned and walked toward my cabin. Everyone including my Hunters were shocked that Percy was following. When we got to the cabin and all the huntresses were assembled in front of Percy and I Thalia spoke up.

"Artemis no offense or anything but what is Percy doing here?" I sighed and told them the story of how my dad had assigned Percy to come and help. They all glared at him and he sighed and left. I looked at my hunters and told them.

"You should really be more respectful in fact we should be grateful, to have him with us." The hunters started complaining about him being a man and all. I held up my hand for silence and said " I'll give you three good reasons, 1: His skills in combat rival mine so he would be a good protector, 2:He saved me when I was trapped under the sky and 3: He is probably one of the only decent men left on earth." With that I turned and left to find Percy and apologize for the hunters behaviour, I finally found at the beach starring into the Ocean, and just stood there staring at him and sighed he was gorgeous, I could have stayed and stared at him all day, but I was jolted out of my trance by someone yelling his name, I looked over see a certain blonde haired, grey eyed girl running toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

I Become a Hunter

**PERCY POV**

I looked at all the Gods I could not believe it, they were offering me immortality again. I really wanted to take it last time but I could not. I needed to get the Gods to claim there children, and of course there was Annabeth, but this time, there was nothing the Gods should do, or well at least that is important enough to start a war, and Annabeth did break up with me, so why not. Besides I was over her, as I looked at the Gods my eyes passed over Artemis. God she was beautiful, wait she's a maiden Goddess, and even if I did like her she hated men and I was pretty sure that included me.

I realized she was staring at me, probably thinking that know she can't incinerate me, but I needed to become a God, that way I can help the demi-gods, and well being a God wouldn't hurt my chances to get closer to Artemis. I said "Yes. I would like to become a God." I looked up and saw my dad smiling, and decided I could risk taking a peek at Artemis, She was scowling at me, well lets say That didn't make me feel any better, but I soon heard Greek chanting and realized the process was starting. I closed my eyes waiting to become a God. About half way through the chanting I could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Percy Jackson from here on out you will be the God of tides and tidal waves, your symbol of power will be your sword riptide, and a Black Pegasus." I opened my eyes and found my self in a glowing aura and realized I just became a God.

Man it felt good, I could see everything clearly, and I felt like a God, which I should being as I now am. I realized I should really be paying attention because they were choosing were I shall reside, then I probably heard the worst voice ever. My one and only tormentor, the only one who could torment me on such a day.

I turned to face the speaker and was looking directly at Aphrodite, I scowled at her but she just smiled. "Why don't we place him with the hunters? He could help Artemis when she gets into sticky situations, like what happened 4 years ago." My face went from shock, to happiness, anger, shock, and back to anger. I looked at Zeus he looked pleased at the idea, then I dared to look at Artemis she looked just like me which kind of hurt but I let that by I new I would never be able to get her, but Zeus startled me back to reality by shouting

"I like it. You Percy Jackson are now part of the Hunt. You will now work along side with Artemis and the hunters." I inwardly groaned. Oh ya it was going top be awesome being near Artemis everyday but I still new that It was going to be tough to win her and the hunters. I wanted to tell him that, that incident with Atlas was a onetime fluke, and Artemis was more then capable to handle herself, but before I could get started Zeus cut me off "That is final, dismissed!"

I saw Artemis and she was not pleased, She looked at me and said "Come on I need to tell my hunters. " I could tell she would blame me so I immediately started spewing out apologies for the situation I was put in. But she did the most unexpected, most unlike Artemis thing, she told "It's not like it's your fault you got placed with me, but be warned you better not make a move on any of my huntresses." I shook my head as hard as I could, I couldn't believe Artemis would just assume that I would chase one of her Hunters.

"I would never do that besides I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship yet." I told Artemis this, which was true, but it still didn't make me feel any better. I wanted to be with Artemis but that would never happen so I might as well tell her half the truth.

She ignored what I said and in return said "come on, lets go tell my huntresses what has happened." With that we flashed to camp. It was good to be back and I new I would not be here for a long time so I might as well save it. I saw Chiron and smiled it was good to see the old horse again. He started to offer me and Artemis for dinner, I wanted to accept but I new Artemis would not so I said nothing and as I predicted Artemis told Chiron that we needed to go rejoin the hunt, with that Artemis turned and started to head to her cabin so I followed.

I could feel the stares of everyone and I mean everyone, Campers, Hunters, Satyrs, even Nymphs. I followed her to her Cabin and walked in. Well at least I can say everyone was surprised. The Hunters stared in surprise, but Thalia broke the tension by saying "Artemis no offense or anything but what is Percy doing here?"

I heard Artemis sigh and tell them the story of how her father had made me a God and assigned me to the hunt to help protect Artemis. I new this would not go over well. My first hint was when all the hunters were glaring at me. I decided to give them time to accept or at least not try to kill me, and left.

I decided to go to the one place that always calmed me down, the ocean. I was far away from the cabin so I didn't hear Artemis give her hunters a lecture to why I should stay. I sat on the beach thinking about how I felt about Artemis, when I heard a familiar voice. I saw Annabeth and she screamed my name with obvious excitement, "Percy!" I stared at her wondering what she wanted, so I stood up, and she gave me a tackling hug. I sighed and pulled her off of me. She seemed excited.

She looked at me in the eyes, and said "Ohh Percy it's so good to see you again. I know I left with no explanation but I really missed you do you want to get back together?" I looked at her and sighed and said "I can't I'm already in love, besides why should we get back together, you left me so I became a God and got over you."

She looked like she was going to cry "Who is she Percy, what does she have that I don't?"

I looked at her and realized that for once in my life I was 100% completely sure I loved Artemis and would do anything to get her. "Well for starters she is faithful, beautiful and well an amazing fighter, but I cannot be with her, for she will never love me."

Annabeth looked confused so I decided to tell her and then maybe she will leave me alone. "Annabeth I love Artemis." As soon as I said those words it felt right until I heard a twig snap, and looked up to see Artemis run away. Aw crap I thought. "I got to go Annabeth." And with that I ran after Artemis in hope to explain things.


	3. Chapter 3

**ARTEMIS POV**

I saw the Athena girl running toward my Percy. Wait did I just think that, anyway when I looked back up and saw them hugging. I decided not to interrupt them, but I still needed to apologize, so I did something I never thought I would, I decided to eavesdrop. I heard her say to Percy "Ohh Percy it's so good to see you again. I know I left with no explanation but I really missed you do you want to get back together?"

What I was outraged, She dumped him with no explanation, and expected him to love her what was wrong, with her. He wasn't hers he was over her, I think. Then a thought crept into my mind, an evil thought, to my standards, but what if he still does like her? He never said that he didn't. I felt an overwhelming pang of jealousy.

WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I jealous? I do not care for him, I'm just worried that he will go back into a slump. Wait that still isn't explanation enough. UGH whatever it doesn't matter I won't and can't love him. With that more or less settled in my mind I turned my attention back to there conversation.

"I can't I'm already in love, besides why should we get back together, you left me so I became a God and got over you." Ha I knew that he wouldn't love her. Wait already found another person that he loves who could it be, I mean good for him it is good that he found love he is nice, and kind, caring, beautiful, and... and ... Ugh why am I thinking this at least it isn't her.

"Well for starters she is faithful, beautiful and well an amazing fighter, but I cannot be with her, for she will never love me." Good, good, they already sound good and worthy of Percy, "Annabeth I love Artemis." WHAT! My mind went blank, the only thought I could process was those three words, I love Artemis. I could have been standing there for years for all I knew but eventually I snapped back to reality. He likes me this is not good, defiantly not good.

In my haste of leaving I stepped on a branch. Which was very unlike me but I was still confused by what he said, and decided to get away from him as fast as I could. Unluckily for me Percy must have heard me because I could hear footsteps behind me.

AW crap, crap, crap. I just overheard something I should not have. I looked up at the moon and sighed. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me explain what happened after I started running.

"Artemis wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that." I stopped running and turned to look at Percy. He was probably just saying that but his words still hurt me. I don't no why or cared why all I knew was he was no good.

"What so I'm not faithful, beautiful and an amazing fighter? If you didn't mean any of them, why did you say them?" I was almost in tears which I would not have. I managed to stop them brimming over my eyelids, but I knew that if this kept on going I would start crying so I had to end it soon.

"Artemis that's not it. I do think you are all that and more but remember what I said next. That I could not be with you because you would never love me back. You weren't supposed to here that so I will go now and if you want, just say the word and I will leave." He looked so serious. I had never seen this side of Percy. It, he was beautiful in a way. His eyes a solid green that said no matter what happened even if I told him to jump into Tartarus he would do so without hesitation. His face in a hard line he was magnificent.

But before I new what was happening he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I thought he would do the unspeakable and kiss. Me but all he did was tell me, "Artemis, I do love you but I will not affect your decision in anyway but tell me by tonight if you want me gone or not." With that he left.

This brings us right back around to where we left off. I wanted him to stay and not just because my father had placed him here, but it was for that very reason that I could not let him stay.

As I was staring at the moon I heard something rustle in the wind, so I turned around and came face to face with my lieutenant Thalia. "My lady is there something bothering you, you have been here all day." I of course said it was nothing but Thalia looked at me and said "It's Percy isn't it?"

I looked at her confused. How did she know that it's not like I told anyone. As if reading my mind or facial expressions she said "He came by today and told us not to be surprised if he was not to come. He left you with a hard choice didn't he?"

"Thalia how do you know all this?" I asked a little confused.

"Like I said Percy came by, and well it's obvious to me and no one else that you like him." She stated matter of factly. WHAT! Hoe could my lieutenant be saying this to me. I do not like him he is a boy after all, and I am the maiden goddess but, but, what if she is right. I knew no matter how I denied it I knew deep down in my heart I fell in love with Percy Jackson.

Now I would never admit it but I knew I had to stay close to Percy. It was time to tell him my answer.

I had to hold my self back from running to him so I settled for a light jog. I reached my cabin expecting to see my hunters happy but still a little sad that Percy would be coming along, and Percy of course with his goofy grin. What I did get though, was all my hunters rushing around the cabin in a mass grabbing medical supplies and what not. Me and Thalia looked at each other worried, then Thalia yelled and everyone stopped. Thay all looked at me sadly and they parted.

What I saw almost put me to tears. There in the middle of the room was Percy passed out on a cot with a giant whole in his stomach. "What happened here and why is Percy like this?"

One of the older hunters came up to me and said "My lady we do not no. He just walked out of the forest, like this, but he did say one thing, Lady Artemis is fine, then he passed out."


	4. Chapter 4

An Enemy Appears

**PERCY POV**

I grabbed Artemis's shoulders, I then saw a bit of fear in her eyes, but I decided what the hell, why not. She already knows I love her might as well tell her face to face "Artemis, I do love you but I will not affect your decision in anyway but tell me by tonight if you want me gone or not." I looked at her with a stern face. I meant every word and with that I left her.

After that I decided to go to the hunters of what might happen. I walked in they looked at me with disgust which I expected. But I am just glad that they did not attack me. " I cleared my throat and said, "Artemis might not come back for a little bit do not worry she was just thinking some things through."

"why is are you telling us this?"

"Well, when she comes back I will probably not be with you anymore, I just thought you might want to no that."Just before that I called out Thalia I needed to Talk to her someone I could trust.

When we were outside the scowl slid off of Thalia face and was replaced with a slightly worried slightly annoyed look. "Thalia I've done something I probably never should have and well UGH I'm so confused."

Is that why you are saying that you might not come back? I f so what was it? It can't be that bad. Right?"

So I told Thalia what happened at the beach, and when I ran after Artemis. Thalia looked like she was going to kill me but decided against it. "UGH Percy how could you do that you know Artemis is the maiden Goddess. Well it's to late we will wait for now Percy but remember do not try and make a move. Well until the Hunters warm up to you."

I was confused about that and decided to sit at the beach to calm down and think about what Thalia said. It was now several hours later and I was starting to get worried. Artemis was gone for so long. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but still. I wanted to find her and say sorry but I knew that might affect her answer so I got up and headed into the woods to find Artemis.

I entered the woods two hours ago and now I was completely lost. I was wondering around the forest randomly killing monsters when they attacked, but other than that nothing. When I say Nothing I mean absolutely nothing. No birds, no wind, there weren't even any crickets. There nothing here in the forest, or at least the part I was, until I saw him.

I have no Idea who He was but I could feel a similar power to me but different. Not different as one of the other gods but not even a god. I was curious, and I couldn't let him be here after all how did he even get anyway?

I decided to sneak up behind him when I heard talking. "It is almost ready my lord." "good, good. Report back to me when it is done." "yes my Lord."

With that the message was cut. Alright I thought to myself. I have no Idea who he is, all I know is that he is planning something huge and it is almost complete. Oh and he is probably as strong as some of the gods. Oh well time to go attack him now. With that settled I jumped out of my hiding place and attacked him.

Our battle was ferocious. It could be because we were both super powered gods or because we were both skilled fighters I don't know. But it was probably the fact that we were both super powerful beings.

Anyway he managed to block my initial attack which surprised me, but I didn't have long before he attacked. I had a gut feeling that if this guy did manage to hit me I probably wouldn't be up for a while.

As we were fighting I managed to get inside his guard and give him a huge gash on his stomach he roared out in pain and yelled "You will Not stop me I will have Artemis's Head!"

I looked at him confused and before I could react he took his sword changed it into a REALLY spiky mace and did the same thing to me. The only difference was that I now had a hole in my gut will he had a cut. He was obviously in a lot of pain because he disappeared in a flash.

As soon as he was gone I felt exhausted and in pain from the wound. But I need to make sure Artemis was alright, so I calmed my mind and focused on the camp and any out of the ordinary auras. I found none, then I realized that I could have done this before to find Artemis then I wouldn't be lost, but then that thing might have succeeded in it's plan this made me extremely happy that I managed to stop him, from hurting Artemis.

I looked down and saw I was bleeding a lot and it hurt like crazy. I decided it was time to head back before I passed out. By the time I got to the tree line I knew I wouldn't make it far, when I looked up and saw the Hunters looking at me quizzically, then noticing my wound. They all started toward me, probably worried about Artemis, but I smiled at them and said "Lady Artemis is fine." As soon as those words left my mouth I passed out.

I kept coming to in the next few days. The first time I slipped back into the conscious world was when I heard the voice of none other than Artemis. "What happened here and why is Percy like this?". I remembered the gapping hole in my chest and it hurt like crazy. I managed to crack open my eyes to see Artemis. When I saw her I was devastated, she was almost crying. UGH I thought to myself, how could I do this to her, Owwww Thinking hurt wow that sucks oh well Hopefully I'll wake up soon and everything will be back to normal.

Boy was I wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**ARTEMIS POV**

It had been three days since I came back to my cabin to find Percy Unconscious. His wound was almost healed. I spent almost every hour of the day with him. This confused the hunters immensely. Well all except Thalia.

I was sitting beside Percy's bed with me head on his legs when I heard Thalia walk in. "My Lady you really should get outside. Stay away from Percy for a bit, The hunters, are not only worried but suspicious."

Why would they be suspicious?" I asked curious about there reasons.

"Well for starters, you are the maiden goddess, and have been extremely worried over a boy, and It confuses them because any other boy you would leave alone. They are getting the feeling that perhaps you like Percy."

I knew that Thalia knew that I did indeed like Percy, but I can't have any of the other hunters find out. I nod and tell Thalia "alright I'll be out in 10 minuets." She looks at me then nods in agreement, and leaves to tell the hunters. I look down at Percy knowing that he might not wake up for a while I make sure no one is near or in the cabin. The I lean down and Kiss Percy on the check.

Yes I know what you're saying. Why kiss him on the check, he's unconscious he probably won't even remember, but I was still the Maiden Goddess and wasn't completely ready to kiss him on the lips. I was at the door ready to head to the hunters when I heard a groan behind me. I looked to see Percy. Eyes open, leaning on an elbow.

I almost jumped at him in joy but I new I couldn't I might hurt him, or I might expose my feelings for him. Either way I could not jump on or at him. He looked at me then touched his check, looked at me and started blushing madly. I realized he must have woken up because of the kiss I gave him. OH no he knows I like him doesn't he. I started blushing because of this. Before he could say anything I walked out of the room as fast as I could and ran, not to where my hunters were if that happened, I had to get my blush under control.

It had taken several minutes, because every time I thought I had it under control I would think about our kiss and the blush would come creeping back. Anyway, I decided to visit Percy one last time before I met with the hunters, so I went to my cabin. When I arrived I was met by my hunters who were looking confused, so I decided to ask Thalia to get answers. "Thalia what has happened why are you all gathered in here?"

"Lady Artemis there you are. Sorry we are not training but after you did not come back to join us we got worried and came here to find a Sea Green envelope with your name and the hunters on it."

I picked up the letter and it smelled like the sea, it smelt like Percy. I read the letter and was devastated then when my hunters looked at me curiously I decided to tell them."Alright it says, Dear Artemis and the hunters, I have somehow influenced or deceived Artemis in a very bad way and it is obvious that I cannot stay with the hunt. I know that you guys were not too pleased with me coming here anyway, so I see this as a bonus for you. Percy Jackson Tidal Lord."

I looked at the Hunters and they looked back at me wondering what I could have done, but I OBVIOUSLY was not going to tell them. Then to my utter horror Thalia stepped up and said "Lady Artemis is in love with none other then Percy Jackson." I stared at her how could she do this to me?

I was still in shock several minutes later after the hunters left my cabin to go train. Though this was not just about what Thalia said.

FLASHBACK

"Well it's about time." One hunter stated, soon they were all agreeing with her.

I managed to stutter out "But we are eternal maidens we, especially me, cannot love. We cannot fall in love."

A few looked at me sympathetically and said "Artemis we are all swayed at one points or another and besides, we thought about what you said and Percy really is a good guy. You should go find him and tell him to come back we won't mind, you know I know for sure at least some of us will help you out."

END FLASHBACK

So here we are know. My hunters are supporting me, Percy left to who knows were and I am here with my mouth gaping open. Percy would have loved to see me looking like that, and so with that in my mind I flashed to Olympus to find Percy.

When I reached there I went straight to Percy's palace which I slightly despised because That Annie girl built it. No offense to my sister though, I loved her like well... like a sister but that Annie girl still likes my Percy, wait I'm not sure he still likes me, or even wants to be part of the hunters again but what can you do right.

I softly knocked on the door and waited praying that Percy would answer. But when the door opened I got the surprise of my life. There standing in front of me was not Percy Jackson, but my dear sister Athena. "Oh Athena, I was expecting Percy to open the door. What are you doing here?"

"Well when Percy Flashed back and told Zeus that he left the hunt Zeus was pretty mad but left it be. Percy then came to in hope for advice." Athena stated, but she saw the look on my face "Girl advice."

"What he could have come to me I mean I'm a girl and all I would've helped him."

I all but whispered to Athena. I mean come on he did love me right? Right? I looked at Athena almost pleading but she held up her hand and said.

"Seriously Artemis, he said you knew, he said he told you. Unless he was lying to me?"

It all of a sudden made sense, on why Percy didn't come to me or the hunters for help. He told me he loved me so he thinks that me kissing him was his fault. I had to tell him the truth. So I barged in to the house and set out to find Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in like forever, but like my friend said I was grounded, had writers block****, and had to do a few projects, but I'm back never fear bog123 is hear :P (Sad I know, but hey what you going to do?) Please keep reviewing and I'll post soon. **

**PERCY POV**

The first thing that came to mind when I first woke up is my head hurts. Slowly very slowly the pain started to dissipate. I was about to open my eyes to see were I was, when I felt something warm press up against my cheek. I don't know how I knew it was a kiss, but I just did. I just didn't know from who, so I opened my eyes, and felt instantly recharged. I propped myself up on an elbow to see my surroundings better, and the first thing I saw was Artemis.

I looked at her back and she turned around. When our eyes met I blushed as I raised my hand to my cheek, and Artemis's face turned a deep shade of red, and I knew she was the one who kissed me. We held each others gaze for a while before she turned and burst out of the room.

I stared at the door worrying about Artemis, then I came to the realization that this probably happened because of me. I had to leave the hunt **ASAP** because it was obvious that I had made Artemis do something that she normally would not, weather that was because I told her I love her or she was feeling guilty about something. Either way I had to leave. I quickly composed a note, telling Artemis I was leaving, not mentioning the kiss other then letting them know I made her do something she normally would not have.

Now came the hardest part. Telling Zeus that I was quitting the hunt. I stepped out of the cabin taking one last look at camp half-blood before flashing to Olympus. I walked into the throne room to see Zeus talking to Poseidon, they didn't notice me so I coughed to get their attention.

Zeus looked at me quizzically and said "Yes? Percy why aren't you with Artemis?"

"Lord Zeus I have decided to quit the hunt, and for the time being I will be staying here on Olympus." The look on Zeus's face was that of rage but he let it go knowing that I would have my reasons for leaving. I was about to leave when I heard someone stalking toward me angrily. At first I was afraid it was Artemis, but that thought left as soon as it came, Artemis's steps were much quieter. Then I was afraid it was Athena so I nervously turned to face the on comer. When I saw the Goddess I was completely surprised because I came face to face, not with Athena but with Aphrodite Goddess of love.

"Why did you leave the hunt! It was hard enough getting you together and just when she was about to admit her feelings you just had to leave!" She all but screamed at me.

Replying calmly, "What are you talking about Aphrodite she doesn't have any feelings for me I thought that was obvious when I woke up." slightly raising my voice in frustration, before she could say anything in response I stormed out of the throne room to go think about what she just said. I was aimlessly walking around Olympus, not paying attention to where I was going and I ran into Athena. I started quickly apologizing to her and took my leave, then Athena did the most un-Athena like thing to a son of Poseidon. She asked me what was wrong. I didn't know why but I felt like I should tell her so I invited her to my temple to tell her my story. My first thought was she would look at me with disgust tell me to shove of fish head or some other underwater related, nickname she gave me or my dad, but instead she agreed and said she would help me to the best of her ability.

I just got to the point where I was about to start looking for Artemis when we heard a knock on the door. I was about to get up to get it when Athena put a hand on my shoulder and got up herself. When she opened the door I heard a voice that would probably signify that this day would be my worst or best day ever.

"Oh, Athena, I was expecting Percy to open the door. What are you doing here?"

"Well when Percy Flashed back and told dad that he left the hunt dad was pretty mad but left it be knowing that he would have his reasons. Percy then came to me in hope for advice." Athena stated, "Girl advice."

"What he could have come to me I mean I'm a girl and all I would've helped him." Artemis replied. Hearing what she said I wanted to laugh cause how could I talk to the girl that I'm madly in love with about me loving her .

"Seriously Artemis" replied Athena "he said you knew, he said he told you. Unless he was lying to me?" Oh my Zeus, Athena. Why did you have to tell her of course she knows'. Now she is going to kill me, so before Artemis could whoop my godly butt I high tailed it out of that room into my bedroom closet. Not soon after getting in I heard, well more like felt Artemis bust her way into my temple and oh boy could I feel her anger.

I heard Artemis running through my house calling my name. While I was cowering in terror in my closet waiting for Artemis to find me, my brain registered something different about her voice. It wasn't harsh at all in fact it was warm and caring. This confused me so much but I didn't have time to think about it cause at that moment the closet doors flew open and there stood Artemis.

Artemis stared at me, pulling me up, and hugging me. This happened so fast I didn't register it until Artemis let go and started kissing me on the lips, confused I pushed her away so we could talk. "Umm Artemis what are you doing?" I asked

"Percy you idiot why did you leave?" She looked at me exasperated but the look in her eye told me not to lie.

"I told you already I made you do something you wouldn't normally do, therefore, there was no doubt I would be kicked out, so to save you the trouble I left." I said this all in one breath and as fast as I could trying to get it over with. I closed my eyes waiting to get punched or turned into a an animal but, instead I got a light flick to my head. I slowly opened eyes and looked at Artemis confused and she shook her head at me.

"You idiot! That wasn't because of you. Well ok it was but it wasn't forced. Ever since I heard Annabeth and you break up I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I always thought that it was me feeling sorry for you but, it wasn't until that night when you told me you awaited my decision that I new I was in love with you." Artemis said in a soft but caring tone that I have never heard from her before.

I was about to protest more when her hands flew up and grabbed me behind the neck, not in the way I am going to hurt you, more like I love you Kind of way, she then brought her face up to mine and we kissed but not with one kissing the other more like us kissing each other, the feeling I had at that moment was indescribable with words.


End file.
